This invention relates in general to classification of comments represented as natural language text, and more specifically to using machine learning for processing comments represented as natural language text to determine whether a comment is prescriptive.
Online systems receive and process large amount of information represented as text. For example, an online system may be used by an enterprise to allow human resource department to interact with the employees or to allow employees to interact with each other. These systems receive text provided by the users of the online system. For example, an online system implementing an online forum receives comments from users, a system managing surveys presented to users receives replies from users to questions presented in the survey.
These systems often analyze the textual information to infer high level semantic information represented by the text. For example, a system receiving results of a survey from users may analyze the results to generate a report summarizing results of the survey. Textual information is often received in the form of natural language. Conventional techniques for analyzing textual information represented as natural language often fail to extract various types of semantic information from the textual information.